The present invention relates to a decorative accessory for a swimming pool or the like and, more particularly, to a combined planter and waterfall unit which can be installed adjacent to a pool or the like.
Currently, if it is desired to provide a waterfall for a swimming pool or the like, it is necessary in most cases that the waterfall unit be built into the pool or the deck surrounding it. Such installations are expensive and are difficult to service in the event of operational problems.
The combined planter and waterfall unit of the present invention is not subject to these disadvantages and possesses the following advantages:
1. It is a portable unit and can be easily installed in any desired position adjacent to a pool or the like; PA1 2. It is simple in construction and thus easy and inexpensive to manufacture; PA1 3. It is reliable in operation; PA1 4. It can be easily serviced in the event of operational problems; and PA1 5. It is attractive and streamlined in appearance and can be made in any suitable style or shape to complement a pool style and shape.